


The Fate of the Goddess of Thunder

by RhysOSD



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysOSD/pseuds/RhysOSD
Summary: what would happen if Ishtar was just put to sleep and then ignored for the rest of the battle of Grannvale? How would she react to the liberation army's victory? See Ishtar react to the new grannvale Seliph hopes to establish
Relationships: Ishtar/Yurius | Julius
Kudos: 6





	The Fate of the Goddess of Thunder

Ishtar woke with a start. She looked around, as it came back to her. She had begged Lord Julius to let her avenge her family, to lead the weissen ritter into battle. He'd relented, and let her fight. She remembered heading towards Friege castle, and then... nothing. It was as if she'd just blacked out as she got close. As if she'd fallen asleep...

She racked her brains, trying to come up with a logical explanation. Then, it came to her. Someone must've used a sleep staff on her! She'd taken along a barrier ring to try to make sure this didn't happen, but it hadn't been enough, it looked like. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone. Just bits of broken weapons and armor, and Friege castle a few yards away.

"I have to get back..." Her voice was the lone sound across the once battlefield. "I have to find Lord Julius!" She turned, and ran in the direction of castle Belhalla, praying she wouldn't be too late to help him. Too late to save him...

Then, she saw someone. A blue haired boy. She knew him, she had met him once in manster, then again in miletos. Seliph. The so called scion of light lord julius talked about. The holy tyrfing on his belt, his body fatigued from battle. He walked towards her, then spoke

"Lady Ishtar." His voice sounded a bit strange to her, as if... Sorrowful? "The war is over. Julius has fallen... I'm so sorry..."  
  
Lord Julius? Dead? She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true. But... then why would seliph be here? Wouldn't he be dead? Where were the 12 deadlords? They were guarding the castle. Everything pointed to lord Julius being dead, killed by the liberation army.

Ishtar fell to her knees. Never in her life had she felt so weak. Tears poured down her face as her shoulders shook with sobs. Here she was, the goddess of thunder, crying like a child in front of an enemy. But, she couldn't help it. She'd lost her parents, her brother, and now Lord Julius. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Seliph begin to approach her again. He was going to take advantage of her state and strike her down. She wanted to reach for her Mjolnir, to defend herself. But she couldn't. She couldn't will herself to. At least she'd be able to see her family again. That made her feel warm, almost happy. As if....

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt a weight against her. Seliph was... Hugging her? It didn't make sense, but here it was. The scion of light holding an enemy in his arms and whispering to her.

"I wish I didn't have to..." Even he seemed like he was holding back tears. "If there was some way I could have done it without killing them, I would have. But, after what they did, I.... I had no choice."

After Seliph finished, silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Ishtar wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke. "why...? Why keep me alive?" Seliph pondered for a moment before speaking

"I heard, from a man in Friege, about what you did. How you saved those children. I couldn't understand it, but I knew you weren't like them. Like Hilda, or the loptyrians. I don't want to fight any longer, Lady Ishtar. Come with me. Friege needs a ruler who will help it. Who will guide it to a better place. I want it to be you, Ishtar. Please, come with me." He stood, extending his hand to her

Her head was swimming with indecisiveness. He seemed trustworthy, but... could she trust the others in the army? Would they betray her and kill her at any moment? Before she made a decision she had one last question to ask seliph. "Is Lord Julius at peace now...?"

The young boy nodded "of course. Princess Julia put an end to his suffering. Now, take my hand. Tine and Arthur have been worried sick about you. They begged me to come here and bring you back."

Tine and Arthur... her cousins. Her cousins who'd joined seliph and fought against father. She remembered Tine. She was so gentle, even through all the abuse she suffered from mother. Even as Tailtiu died, she remained strong. She knew little of Arthur, but he must be a bit like his sister. Ishtar sighed, coming to her decision. She couldn't abandon them, or her people. She had to be there for them. She stood, and took Seliph's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Work may have some NSFW in the future, I'm honestly not too sure yet. I've put off writing this for months, so updates will be a bit slow.


End file.
